Night at La Push
by castle4beckett
Summary: Set in New moon. Edward left Bella broken.... Can Jacob fix her? contains self harm


**Hey All! Im back!**

**Im currently in the USA! croswell Michigan! so i wont be updating very often as i am working. Heres a little story i have been working on for the past few days.**

Love ya

* * *

It was the end of the day & forks high had just been let out. Bella was walking out of school with Angela.

"So what are your plans for the weekend Bella?"

"Nothing at the moment. What about you?"

"My mums taking me to visit family up north." Bella smiled.

"Well… I gotta go. Mums waiting for me." Bella nodded.

"Have a good weekend." Bella watched as Angela walked over to her mum's car before making her way towards her truck. Just as Bella was about to get into her truck someone called her name. Bella turned and looked around. Not finding anyone Bella continued to get into her truck.

"Bella" This time Bella spotted who had called out to her.

"Hey Jacob." Jacob walked up to the side of Bella's truck.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob smiled.

"Well, if that's the case then I should just leave."

"Please don't." Jacob gave a small chuckle.

"Got any plans for tonight?" Bella shook her head.

"Nah, whys that?"

"There's a bon fire at the beach tonight & I was wondering if you and your dad would like to come." Bella smiled.

"That sounds really good." The smile on Jacob's face grew 10 times.

"Great! I will come and pick you up later." Bella thought for a second.

"Why don't you come and have dinner with us and then we can go from there?" Jacob looked shocked. As fast as lightening Jacob flew around to the passenger's side and jumped into the truck. Bella laughed & climbed into the truck. The ride back to the Swan residence was full of laughter. At one point Jacob had to take over driving because something he had said had put Bella into stitches of laughter which resulted in tears. They pulled up at the house at the same time as Charlie.

* * *

"Hey kids."

Hey dad." "Hey Charlie"

"So Jacob. What brings you to our humble home?"

"Came to invite yourself and Bella to the bon fire at the beach tonight." Charlie nodded.

"That Sounds fun. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's ok with you." Charlie smiled.

"That's fine. It will be good for Bella to have some company." Jacob looked at Bella and laughed at the blush spreading across her face.

"I'm going to go and start dinner." With that Bella quickly headed into the kitchen. As Bella was cooking dinner she caught onto Jacob and Charlie's conversation.

"Bella seems really happy around you Jake."

"Im just glad to see her smiling again." At this Bella couldn't help but smile.

"I can see that you care deeply for Bella and unlike Edward you have always been there for Bella."

"I do care very much for Bella. Its just unfortunate that Bella doesn't return the same feelings that I have for her." Bella quickly made her way back to the stove as she heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"How's dinner coming Bells?"

"Good dad, almost finished. Could you guys please set the table?" Charlie and Jacob quickly set the table before taking their seats.

Once everyone had finished their dinner, Bella headed upstairs to change clothes. Bella had just finished changing when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Bella was surprised to see Charlie walk through her bedroom door.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Charlie sat down on the bed.

"Bells, I know you and Jacob are best friends. But have you ever wondered if there could be more?" Bella gave Charlie a questioning look before sitting down beside him.

"Dad… I don't know if I can ever feel that way about anyone again." Charlie put his arm around Bella.

"It may take some time to build that trust back but Jacob isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Bella just nodded her head.

"Anyway, lets get going."

Bella and Charlie made their way downstairs.

"You ready to go Jake?" called Charlie.

"Yup!" Jacob replied as her emerged from the lounge.

"You kids go and get into the cruiser while I lock up the house." As Charlie headed into the lounge Bella noticed him give Jacob a small nudge. Bella & Jacob walked outside and toward the police cruiser.

"So who is going to be at the bon fire?"

"Sam, Embry, Quill, Leah, my dad and some others." Bella nodded. Jacob took hold of Bella's hand.

"Bella. I know I cant replace Edward." Bella winced at the name. "But I can promise you that I will never willingly leave you." Bella looked back down at their joined hands before looking back at Jacob. Bella was about to reply when Charlie walked out the front door.

"Alright kids, lets go." Jacob opened the passenger's door and let Bella get in & then proceeded to get into the back seat.

"Are we stopping by your place to pick up Billy?"

"Yeah thanks Charlie."

* * *

When they arrived at the Blacks house, Jacob jumped out of the cruiser.

"I think we are taking the trucks down to the beach." Charlie & Bella looked at Jacob.

"trucks?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, our trucks can handle the beaches tough tracks."

"Ok, that makes sense. You said trucks, are you taking them both?"

"Most of the room in Billys truck is taken up but chairs and chilly bins for the bon fire so im going to take my truck as well." By this time they had reached the front porch.

"Jake, your late! Did you invite Charlie and Bella?" called Billy.

"Yeah, Jake invited us!" A hearty laugh came though from inside. Charlie made his way through the front door followed by Jacob and Bella.

"Hey Charlie. Will you be ok with Billy? Im going to go ahead down to the beach." Charlie looked at Jacob and nodded.

"Yeah, we will be fine. Bells why don't you go with Jacob." Charlie looked at Bella who looked at Jacob and nodded.

"Sure dad. Cya at the beach." With that Bella & Jacob left the house and headed out to Jacobs truck. When they got into the truck Bella turned to Jacob.

"How's school?" the key turned and the truck roared to life.

"It's ok. How's yours?" Jacob reversed out of the drive.

"Boring, I don't like forks high that much." Jacobs face lit up with a smile.

"Why don't you enroll at my school? I can promise you that it wont be boring." Bella laughed.

"Ha-ha, I might actually talk to Charlie about that idea." Jacob smiled and looked back at the road.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Jacob glanced at Bella and then back at the road.

"A few things. Mostly surfing and cliff diving. Why ya ask?" Bella looked out the window.

"Just wondering how you all keep so fit." Bella turned to face Jacob just in time to see him blush.

"Thanks for the complement. Lets head down. It looks like they go the fire going." Said Jacob as they pulled up at the beach. Bella nodded and got out of the truck and headed down towards the beach with Jacob.

"Hey Jake! About time!" Bella looked at Jacob.

"Hey Quil!" Bella and Jacob rounded the last corner before coming onto the beach. Not far out onto the sand was a roaring bon fire surrounded by people who Bella assumed were Jacobs friends.

"Hey there Bella." Sam spoke from where he sat.

"Hey Sam." Bella and Jacob sat down on the log next to Sam. "How are you?" continued Bella.

"Im good. How about yourself?" Bella smiled.

"Im great, thanks." Bella looked around and took in her surroundings. There were people roasting marshmallows on the fire, even a few people singing songs.

"Hey Bells," Bella looked to Jacob. "Do you want a drink?" Bella shook her head.

"No thanks. Im not really thirsty." Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Hey Jake! We are going to the water. Ya coming?" Bella looked but couldn't identify who had called out to Jacob.

"Yeah, I will be down in a few!" Bella gave Jacob a questioning look.

"What's happening down at the water?"

"It's sort of a tradition. Once a month when the moon is full our tribe along with our closest friends gather at the beach for a bon fire and a late night swim." Bella nodded. "So I was hoping that as my best friend you would join me." Jacob paused. "And the group for a swim?" Bella's mouth dropped.

"I would love to Jacob, but I have got anything to swim in." Jacob gave Bella a smile.

"That's cool. I cant believe I forgot to tell you. Will you come down anyway?" Jacob gave Bella his best puppy eyes.

"I must admit. Your puppy eyes kinda suck for a wolf." Jacob cracked a smile.

"Did they work?"

"Yeah, but all you had to do was ask."

"So why does everyone go swimming?" asked Bella as they walked towards the water.

"Sometimes. Most of us phase and then go into the water." Bella looked to Jacob.

"Why?" Jacob shrugged.

"For fun I guess." Bella looked down at the beach to see both humans and wolves swimming.

"Are you going to phase?" Jacob shook his head.

"Nah, not tonight." They came to a stop beside a large log. Jacob was about to sit down next to Bella when she stopped him.

"Go swim. Im ok here." Jacob gave Bella a puzzled look.

"At least come down to the water." Bella tugged on her bottom lip before nodding. They both kicked off their shoes and socks before heading down to the water.

Bella stood almost knee high in the water while watching Jacob swimming. The moon was high in the sky and shone bright down upon the water casting Bella's reflection. While watching Jacob and his friends, Bella was deep in thought. After a few more minutes Bella noticed everyone had their backs to her. Without even thinking Bella quickly stripped down to her bra and panties before diving into the water.

"Oh my gosh its cold." Thought Bella. When Bella emerged from the water she was less than 7ft away from Jacob. Bella slowly swam up behind Jacob. It was only when Jacobs friends began to swim away did Jacob turn around.

"Bella, What are you doing?" Bella went to stand up but somehow misplaced her foot and slipped. Jacobs arms shot out and grabbed Bella under the arms.

"Whoa Bells, are you ok?" Bella coughed a couple of times before nodding.

"Im good, just slipped." It was only then that Jacob noticed Bella's clothing. Jacob started to blush and became flustered.

"Bells… um." Jacob tried to avoid looking at Bella's revealed body. "Um what are…what are you doing out here?" Bella looked away from Jacob

"Bella." Bella looked back at Jacob.

"I came out here because I was thinking." Jacob looked puzzled.

"About?" Bella ran her fingers through her hair.

"Some you and my dad said earlier." Jacob wet his lips.

"What was that?" Bella stepped closer.

"I'd rather not say." Jacob's head dropped in disappointment. Bella's fingers curled under Jacobs chin lifting his head so their eyes met

"I'd rather show you." Jacob looked more confused. Taking one more step forward Bella came face to face with Jacob. For a few moments the two just stood, looking deep into each others eyes. Bella slowly leaded forward and kissed him gently


End file.
